plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 16
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 16 (Chinese version). |image = Wild West - Day 16.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |EM = One |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Wild West - Day 15 |after = Wild West - Day 17}} Dialogue (Penny appears) Penny: These levels can be tough nuts to crack. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: And I want to see the delicious creamy center. Penny: The point is not to crack them. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The player must protect a Wall-nut on a minecart that is very close to the zombies. In addition the zombies come quickly into the lawn and includes the Poncho Zombie. This zombie is detrimental and should be dealt with fast. In addition a close set up should be used to protect the Wall-nut. This will be useful combatting the Prospector Zombie, if the player doesn't want to use a backwards attacking plant. Using multi-lane attacks will help trying to set up a proper defense during the course of the level. Remember, keep watch of the position of the endangered Wall-nut. It is common for the player to ignore this and lose the level because of it. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = - |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = + |note8 = First flag |zombie9 = |zombie10 = - |zombie11 = - - + |note11 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |zombie14 = -4 +2 |zombie15 = |note15 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 2 4 -1 -5 +3 |note16 = Final flag}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies Strategy 1 Note: This strategy is for all versions. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Potato Mine **Pea Pod **Wall-nut **Split Pea **Lightning Reed **Cherry Bomb *Do what you need to do first. *Plant one column Pea Pods with three or more heads. Then plant one column of Split Peas. *You may need one column of Lightning Reeds because it is a bit helpful in this level. *Keep moving the Wall-nut to where there are no zombies. If all five lines have zombies, then you need to plant another Wall-nut in front of it. *Repair Wall-nuts when it reaches its third degrade. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Twin Sunflower **Potato Mine **Snapdragon **Split Pea **Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb **Chili Bean (or any other instant kill or stalling plant) *Start out by planting as many sun plants as possible, using a Potato Mine to take out the first zombie. *When the next two zombies arrive, plant a Snapdragon, and get a whole column of those in (preferably in column 5). *Keep building up sun plants and Snapdragons, then add in two columns of Split Peas and add Wall-nuts as necessary in column 6. *Repair the endangered Wall-nut with Plant Food. Gallery FRWWd16U.png|First time reward WWSOSBF10.PNG|By SplitPeaSucks.jpg|By IMG 0140.PNG|By WW - Day 16 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW16.PNG|By WW16 Melon-pult strategy.PNG|Another strategy by MyNameIsMyName PvZ2 Stragety WW16.png|By . Also work without Plant Food. SOWW16.PNG|By Trivia *Before the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Split Pea play - Power Up - Wild West Day 16 (Ep.152)|By Wild West Day 16 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants